David Arnott
UNIT PROUDTION MANGER DAVID GRACE FIRST ASSINANT DIRECTOR LOUIS TOCCHER SECOND ASSINANT DIRECTOR TODD HILYARD ANNIE WOODS MILLY ROSSO IZZY WOODS BECKY ROSSO RICHARD WOODS CHRISTOPHER COUSINS TIFFANY BRIANNY CURRAN HEADMISTRESS HIGGINGS LISA BANES M GOLDEN CURTIS ARMSTRONG SYLVIA ROSE ABDOO CHRIS BOBBY CAMPO JUSTIN CHAD BROSKEY ASLHEY CHLOE BRIDGES MS CHANG AMY HILL VIVEK KUNALSHARMA BRAD CHRISOH SANDERS MARCIE TANYA CHISHOLO RAINBOW TEO OLIVARES CASHIER CAROLINE FOGARTY TEEN CASHIER TREVOR DUKE WAILER ROBERT BELUSHI SALES LADY SERENA BERNE WANNABES GISSELLE CASTELLANOS TARYN COHEN DANCE BAND THE UNDERCOVER GIRLS STURNS COONDTIOR CHRISTOPHER DOYLE CHERYL RUSA STURNS WENDI BROMLY MADDY CURLEY LEIGH HENNESSY NICOLE RANDALL KIM WILKEY SET DECORATOR ANDI BRITTAN S D S A LEADMAN ANDY REINS ON SET DRESSER SANDY ADAMS ART DEPEMENT COONDTIOR ALYSIA ALLEN PROPTEY MASTER BEN LEWIS ASSTIANT PROPS JUSTIN BLECHA ANDREW GUINN CAMERA OPENTARIOS ROB MOREY MICHAEL OTIS ROPERT FIRST CAMERA ASSTINANT TRACY ALLEN DAVEY WILLAM GERARDO THOMAS BANGO SECOND CAMERA ASSTINANT RYAN S JACKSON DUSTIN FRUGE CHIEF LIGHTING TECHICAN WAYNE AMRSHALL BEST BOY ELERIC OSHUA HUBER ELERIEAC MATT KOVANDA JESSE RUSHTON JAMES GEMEBALA KEY GRIP LOREN CORL BEST BOY GRIP WILLAM HOBSON GRIPS GLEN EVANS HECTOR MIRANDA WILLAM DAIMANT STILL PHOTOGRAPHER JORDIN ALTHAUS PROUDTION SOUND MIXERS E D WHITE CAS DAVID CHORNOW BOOM OPERATOR STEVE PAYNE SECOND SECOND ASST DICETOR RHYS SUMMERHAYES KEY SET PA TARA FISCHER SET PA S TENLEY YOUNG KURT WALLRATH ADAM SIEGEL MAKEUP KAREN TOOLE RENTROP TERESA VEST PETRICK BANKHEAD HAIR TYLER FLY RAMONA FLEETWOOD PATRICIA BUDZ WARDROBE SUPERVISOR DANA C LITWACK COSTMERS DEBRA WILEY SHERRELL CUNEO SCIRITS SUPEVISOR KARI MONGOMERY SPECIAL EFFCERS SUMMIT SPECIAL EFFCERS SPECIAL EFFCETS SERVICES DOG WRANGLES STUDIO ANIMAL SERVCIES HORSE WRANGLES HUGH KATIE BRIEFMAN PROUDTION COONDTIOR JILL BECKER ASST PROUDTION COONDTIOR JOHN C HAMPIAN OFFICE P A S EDDIE BEASLEY LIZ REIS PROUDTION ACCONTANT SHARON CRAIG LOCATION MANGER JOHN S AGOLIA TRANSPORTATION COONDATIOR MICHEL LOCKE TRANPORTATION CAPTAIN JOHN CHERRY TEACHER MAXINE BROOKS EXTRAS CASTING CREATIVE EXTRAS CASTING CASTING ASSISTANTS JENNIFER LUREY KAT HRYN TAYLOR LEGAL COUNSEL LESLIE B ABELL ASSISTANTS TO THE PROUDERS LAURICE KORIS TOM MARNELL MUSIC EDITOR SCOTT SCHIRLE SUPERVISING SOUND EDTIOR MARK FRIEDGEN RE RECORDING MIXERS TERRY O BRIGHT KEITH ROGERS.. SUPERVISTING A D R EDITOR JOY EALY DIALOGUE EDITORS ANTON HOLDEN PENNY HAROLD SOUND EFFCETS EDRIOS BOB COSTANZA MIKE DICKESON LOOP GROUP BACKTALK POST PROUDTION SOUND BY SMART POST SOUND ONILIE EDTIOR DEREK HERR COLORIST ANDY LICHTSTEIN THIS IS ME WRITTEN BY DANIELLE MCKEE AND THE CODIOTTI PERORMED BY DANIELLE MCKEE COUTESY OF DANIELLE MCKEE AND JAY CODIOTTI IT UP TO ME WRITTEN BY CATHY HELLER KYLER ENGALD AND RICHARD FURCH PERFORMED BY CATHY HELLER GAOTI RAGA WRITTEN BY TRADITIONAL PERORMED BY THE NEW INDIAS COURTESY OF CRUCIAL MUSIC CORPORATION JUST A GIRL WARITTEN BY IAN SCOTT MARK JACKSON AND BLAKE DAVIES PERFORMED BY BEXY COURTESY OF MJP RECORDS WELCOME TO THE PARTY WRITTEN BY MOLLY M MOSTEK AND LARRY E COOPER PERFORMED BY MOLLY M COURTESY OF KID GLOVES RECORDS SUPER SERCET AGENT GIRL WRITTEN BY ANDREW KUBISZEWSKI AND ED BULLER PERFORMED BY THE MONA LISA S COURTESY OF THE TALENT HOUSE SWING HARD WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY STEVE MULTER AND KAREN A MULTER COURTESY OF CRUCIAL MUSIC CORPORATION COME ON COME ON WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY JOEY SYKES COURTESY OF D2 MUSIC HEY NOW WRITTEB BY BOB MAIR AND JOEL WACHBRIT PEFORMED BY BUDDAH BELLY COURTESY OF BLACK TOAST RECORDS ORDUNARY SUPERSTAR WRITTEN BY DANIELLE MCKEE AND TIMOTHY SEAN FITZPARTICK PERFORED BY DANIELLE MCKEE COURTESY OF DANIELLE MCKEE AND TIMOTHY SEAN FITZ PARTICK WRITTEN YOU WRITTEN BY STEPHEN LANG JAMIE DUNLAP AND SCOTT NICKOLEY PERFORDMED VY LEWIS LAMEDICA COURTESY OF MARC FERRARI MASTER SOURCE GAVE IT AWAY WRITTEN BY DAVE ISAAC FELDSTEIN AND LANCE MORRISON PERFORMED BY SLEESTACK COURTESY OF BLACK TOAST RECORDS RIGAMOLE WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY BTK COURTESY OF UV RECORDINGS WHO I AM WRITTEN BY DANIELLE MCKEE AND JAY CONDIOTTI PERFORMED BY DANIELLE MCKEE COURTESY OF DANIELLE MCKEE AND JAY CONDIOTTI THIS TIME IT S MINE WRITTEN AND ARRANGED BY MICHELE VICE MASLIN DORIAN CHEAH AND ANDY LUTSHOUNING PERFORMED BY BRITNEY CHIRSTIAN COURTESY OF SWEETERSONGS LUCKY GIRL WRITTEN JIM MARR WENDY PAG AND CHARILE MIDNIGHT PROFORMED BY MILLY AND BECKY ROSS COURTESY OF JIM MARR AND WENDY PAGE IT S A GIRLS WORLD WRITTEN BY POWERS RUSS DESALVO AND MAJORIE MAYE PERFORMED BY TABITHA FIR COURTESY OF MAGNETIC FORCE MUSIC AND POWERS THAT BE INC DANCE ALL NITE WRITTEN BY MICHAEL DAVID JOHN VOGT AND MICHAEL CAPION PERFORMED BY THE RAYMIES A BROOKWELL MCNAMARA ENTERMENT PROUDTION A DREAYER PAPISH INC PROUDTION THE PROUDTION WOULD LIKE TO THANK KING GILLETTE RANCH MARSHA FELDMAN RANGERS TIM MILLER SCOTT HUGHES THE BODY SHOP CRONTON WATCHES CAMERAS AND LENSES BY WEXLER VIDEO LOGHTING EQUIPMENT PROVIDED BY LEONETTI COMPANY GRIP EQUIMENT PROVIDED BY GRIPS INTERNATOL CAMERA CRANES DOLLIES REMOTE CAMERA SYEMTES BY CHAPMAN LEONARD STUDIOS EQUIMENT INC 1 2 3 the events charthers and films depicted in this motion picutes are ficitious any siilary to actual persons living or dead or to actual firms purely coincidental mgm televistion enter,ent inc all right resved mgm televistion enterment inc is author and creator of this motion picutes for the purpose of corphity and other law in all countries thoghout the world the motion picutes in procected under the laws of the united states and other contries unauthorized desplication dristubtion or exhibtion may result in civil libarty and crimals prosecution